


Broken Dynasty

by reylorosexo



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Disney Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love, Slow Burn, disney universe, hostage, magic spells, prisoner, star wars alternate universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylorosexo/pseuds/reylorosexo
Summary: what happens when a girl who never thought she would be anybody falls prisoner to a man of a monster who needs her to be everything? will she be able to find the light in his heart and prove that he isn't the monster he convinced himself to be? or will the spell never be broken, dooming them to an eternity of darkness.a beauty and the beast retelling with reylo because they deserve everything in the world and you can't tell me that they aren't basically beauty and the beast.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo/Rey, Love - Relationship, Reylo, ben/rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

~~_listen to this whilst reading[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjT2ePlCI4A)_ ~~

~~__ ~~

_A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, a young prince sat in a shining castle. Even though he had everything he could ever want, he was mean, cold and ruled by a darkness that lived within him. – But then, one night an old woman came to the castle and offered him a single glowing holocron in return for shelter from the cold. Repulsed by her appearance the prince sneered at her gift and turned the old woman away; but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances because beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again, yelling at her to leave; the old woman’s appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

_The prince stared in awe, trying to figure how she had gotten so much power. She refused to share her knowledge; it was too late. She had seen there was no light in his heart. As punishment she put a powerful spell on him and everybody that worked or entered his castle. Ashamed of his failure, held down by the darkness inside him the prince concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only glimpse into the world outside the castle._

_The holocron she had offered was truly an enchanted one which contained a magic born from the force. It would glow until the eve of his twenty-first year then the glow would dim away to nothing. If he could learn to be kind, accept light and love into his life and find somebody who could take him away from the darkness then the spell would be broken. He and everybody in the castle would be free. If not, he would be doomed to spend his life alone in the darkness, trapped away from the world he so wished to rule forever. As the years passed the prince grew colder, more unattached to the world around him and let the darkness seep more and more into his very soul. There was no hope, for **who could ever learn to love such a monster as himself?**_


	2. A Place in this World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “im alone, on my own and I don’t know.  
> I’ll be strong, I’ll be wrong  
> Oh but life goes on  
> Oh I’m just a girl  
> Trying to find her place in this world.”

There she was, in her own ship. Flying among the stars she was surrounded by. Her spirit free, her heart soaring. No long a nobody, no longer stuck in the desert scrapping parts for her next meal dreaming of something bigger. Nothing could have made her happier -- except if it was real. “ _ **Rey! Hello, stars to Rey!**_ ” She heard a voice, snapping her out of her daydream. Turning around she wasn’t in the sky. She wasn’t with the stars. Where the girl actually had her reality was a scrap yard on Jakku where she had been the past 20 years of her life. Most of it alone. Yes she had people in her life, she had some friends, the people who have lived on this planet and in this damned desert alongside her but she was still alone. Along and destined to sell spare parts to horrible creatures (human and non human) alike. 

“Sorry..what were you saying?” She asked her friend who seemed to be looking at her like most people did -- slightly annoyed. Lately she just felt so trapped. Like her life was never going to get better. “I was saying we need to get this stuff over to Plutt if we want to eat tonight. Before it gets dark please.” Rey nodded her head and dropped some of the parts in her bag, putting the rest on the sand sled. As soon as they got back into the town, Rey automatically wished they could turn back around.    
  


“There she is. I was just thinking about you Rey.” a familiar male voice grated her ears. “Oh really? I didn’t know you were capable of thinking Poe.” Rey stated walking past him as she avoided eye contact. She could feel his eyes on her, and the eyes of his ‘posse’. Guys wanted to be him, girls wanted to be with him. On a planet like Jakku he was the best you could do. He was better than you could do. Handsome, charming, a skilled pilot and also one of the most self centered men she had ever laid her eyes on in this universe. “I think that was an insult to you Poe.” Finn stated, the boy that seemed to attach himself to Poe like they shared a kidney. “Thank you, I got that.” Poe snapped at the boy then started to follow behind Rey.    
  


“So, I have a mission that I was just given. Gotta head out to Coruscant. I could bring ya’ back something pretty if you want.” He winked and gave the girl a smile that others would find charming but she just found annoying. “You know what would really make me happy?” She asked, walking towards the man a bit. “Anything for my galactic beauty.” Rey had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. “How about you stay there. That would be the best present you could give me.” The little smirk on her face grew as she saw his face slump a bit, people around them laughing under their breath. “Now if you excuse me I have to go.” 

Walking away leaving the man needing to heal some wounds, she heard him speak to the others around him. “Rey will want me one day because without me she will always be a nobody from a nobody planet.” He snarked before walking the opposite direction of the girl. “Ignore him Rey, he is a pompous asshole.” He was, but what he said wasn’t wrong. Rey was a nobody. She didn’t even know who she was, let alone anybody else know. Rey didn’t know her family, she didn’t know her last name..where she came from or where she was supposed to go. “Let's just get this stuff sold and go home okay?” She sighed heavily. 

After a lot of arguing and once again being ripped off for the work she did, Rey and Lacey walked back to the girl's small crumbling excuse for a house. It was somewhere she could sleep, somewhere to live and escape but not a home. “I heard there is an abandoned sith ship -- pretty old but somebody saw whilst coming over the pass -- people were talking about it on the way back. Back behind those mountains.” She pointed in the distance. Not that far -- but if it was just discovered that means there had to be some valuable parts. Something better than anything she could find in the scrap yard. Maybe this was her ticket. Maybe this is how she would get out. 

“I am going to go look. Maybe something good will be there.” Looking at her friend like she was crazy Lacey shook her head. “It will be dark soon! You can’t go out now scavenging. Just wait till morning.” Rey shook her head, looking at the girl. “Other people go at night and if I wait all the good parts might be gone. If we can get something good then maybe we can relax for once! Instead of working ourselves to the bone every single day for nothing.” Rey didn’t care if it was dangerous, the risk was worth the reward. So without looking back she gathered a few things and made her way to the door. “Wait I am coming with you. You can’t go alone. At least if we are together we can have eachothers backs.” Lacey sighed and grabbed her stuff following the girl as well. 

Lacey was right, it was getting dark and it was getting dark quickly. Sometimes Rey would come back later at night, or it would be getting dark before she got back to town but they never purposely went out when it was dark. If you were smart you didn’t. The people and creatures who scavenged in the night made even the ones Rey dealt with on a daily basis seem..decent. Every little sound made the girls turn on their heels, ready to fight if needed. Not that they had much to protect themselves with. Rey could be pretty deadly with her staff but it could only do so much damage. After the light in the sky had finally diminished to a deep black with only distant stars and moons to light it, the girls saw what others had. It was one of the bigger ships that Rey had seen and she had done a lot of scavenging in her lifetime. “Woah.” She whispered looking over at Lacey.   
  
“Rey, maybe this is a bad idea. It is really dark in there. Who knows what could be lurking? Plus it doesn’t seem like anybody is actually here. We know where it is now we could --” The girl was cut off quickly by Rey putting her hand over her friend's mouth. She could hear something, somebody -- who knows what it could be but she had to assume it wasn’t going to be friendly. “We have to get in there. We are not safe in the open.” Rey mumbled quietly, pulling her hand away from her friend's mouth as she ventured down the sand dune towards the old wreckage. The closer they got, the more..ominous the ship seemed. Rey had never seen a sith ship up close before. She had come across parts, she had heard of stories and seen first order transports before but never something like this. The girl was always in tune with her senses. More than some people usually were. Lacey said she was because she was empathetic and had a good heart. She could feel things more deeply. Right now though, she wasn’t sure what she was feeling. It felt different, heavy, _**dark.**_ Maybe her friend was right, this wasn’t a good idea. 

After getting deeper into the wreckage Rey spotted some parts that were worth the trip alone. She had seen them before, they could buy them a month of rations just those alone! “Lacey help me get these! If we can just get these out then we can drag them back home. This is all we need. See I knew this was a good idea.” Turning around she saw her friend staring down a darkened area, frozen like she had just seen a ghost. “Lacey?” Rey touched her shoulder and Lacey jumped, turning towards her. “Somebody is here. I heard some shouts, I heard fighting. _**Something is happening Rey.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long! I have been so busy with school and other things during this crazy time we are living in, but I have been feeling better and finished Chapter one! I wasn't sure how long to make it so if you can let me know what you guys thing I would love it :) This is my first time doing this so any feedback and help is appreciated <3 KYLO/BEN SHOWS UP NEXT CHAPTER. c:

**Author's Note:**

> HI I WILL BE DOING MORE FOR THIS I PROMISE IDK WHAT IM DOING YET BUT PLEASE LOVE ME. also tati @heartsabers bcs she inspired this and is amazing and i love her so much iudfhfidsuhdf. <3


End file.
